1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical crutch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,682 to Ellena, filed Dec. 16, 1986, entitled "TUBULAR CRUTCH CONSTRUCTION", generally the crutch comprises a pair of bow tubes 10 bridged at their upper extremities 12 by an arm support 14 and at their midsections 16 by a hand grip 18, and a tubular carrier 32 disposed between the lower bow portions 28, and a foot member 48 adjustably engaged in the carrier tube 32. The configuration of the crutch is complicated and the manufacturing costs thereof is high.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional crutches.